Fic Teaser
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução Autorizada. YAOI. Autora: SURPRESA. Casal x Casais: SEGREDO - pelo menos até o início da leitura. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Fic teaser - capítulo lançado para instigar as leitoras. Confiem em mim, não irão se arrepender *.*
1. Fic Teaser - Sinopse

.

**.**

Meninas, QUE BABADO! A Illy-chan aqui enfim conseguiu terminar outra tradução!

E justamente a tradução de uma... fic teaser!? O_O

SIM! Eis que finalmente cá está, prontinha para ser postada, a fic teaser que, desde a Semana Trowa Barton, eu me descabelava para trazer!

O acabou por não acontecendo, uma vez que a Illyzinha aqui 'perdeu' a fic e a autora junto dentro dos cinco gigas de fanfics yaois de GW no PC ;_;

Na metade deste mês, do nada... Eu a encontrei! AEEE o/ E tá... Eu SEI que a Semana Trowa Barton já acabou, mas... tenho uma grande TARA nesta fic e JAMAIS deixaria de postá-la agora, eheheheheh

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**FIC TEASER **

**Por**_** Autora SURPRESA ^~ **_

**Tradução Autorizada. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai . **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**.**

**~ Illy-chan se jogando! ~**

O que é um teaser: texto criado a partir de ideias para uma fic que não está completamente elaborada, ou seja, as ideias ainda estão muito verdes, mas a autora tem o suficiente para criar o plot, pelo menos incialmente. Literalmente, a função de um teaser é provocar o leitor, instigar sua curiosidade (um trailler de filme é um teaser ^~).

OK, explicando o que vocês irão ler: ao contrário do que possam estar pensando no momento, a fic que estou trazendo para vocês neste exato instante **está completa** – é enooooorme e tem 5 arcos \o/\o/.

Hein? _**De onde vem o tal Teaser, então?**_ Simples: o teaser não se refere à fic e sim, à forma como vou **apresentá-la** a vocês ^_^

Como eu disse, a fic está completa. Ela é grande, conta com 05 arcos e tem TUDO o que eu gosto de trazer para vocês, leitoras ^~ (o cap 01 traduzido e ele será lançado na SEMANA do Heero ou do Duo – não lembro agora).

Nesta fic existem vários momentos bem marcantes, tensos, com romance, angústia, ação e adrenalina a rodo e bem, ela tem um capítulo que mostra um TROWA BARTON vulnerável, sem chão, dominado pelos demônios dos seus pesadelos; um TROWA com uma grande instabilidade emocional e eu queria DESESPERADAMENTE mostrar esta faceta do piloto de olhos verdes na semana do Trowavilhoso, mas... não deu.

Então decidi lançar este capítulo como um teaser, para sentir a reação de vocês quanto à própria fic, enquanto a Aryam e eu fazemos as traduções para a próxima SEMANA PILOTO GUNDAM WING o/.

Na verdade, o que vocês irão ler agora são DOIS capítulos da fic – estes dois capítulos são SEQUENCIAIS, ou seja, um vem atrás do outro, mas NÃO ESTÃO na íntegra: algumas cenas foram suprimidas, para que este teaser não ficasse gigantesco, mas tudo o que é necessário para vocês ENTENDEREM MINIMAMENTE o que se passa foi mantido. Até porque o melhor vai ser saber as teorias imaginadas por vocês ^~

Outro detalhe: o teaser NÃO FOI revisado, então... Dei o melhor de mim para trazer uma ótima tradução, mas sou um ser humano. Assim, se por acaso encontrarem erros, não surtem – eles serão corrigidos futuramente, qdo os dois capítulos que compõem este teaser foram lançados da forma normal ^~

Ah, estes dois capítulos unificados pertencem ao Primeiro Arco da fic.

Quem é o casal da fic? Ou... Quais são os casais!? **SEGREDOOO \O/**

De quem é a fic? Qual a sua autora? **SURPRESA!**

Mas ADIANTO que a autora é uma das MAIS PHODÁSTICAS do fandom americano de GW *.*

Assim... O que estão fazendo ae ainda?!

CORRAM para ler!

.

Abraços de Panda em todas! /o/

_**Illy-chan & Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_


	2. Fic Teaser - Cap único

.

.

**Autora:** SURPRESA ^~

**Tradutora**: Illy-chan .

**Gênero:**. Yaoi, Romance.

**Censura:** NC17

**Casal:** Casal X Casais? Ora... Só lendo, para saber hohohohoho.

**Advertências:** violência e linguagem explícitas; angústia pesada. Canon.

.

**Nota da TRADUTORA Illy-chan****: **Postagem desta FIC TEASER em homenagem a** todas as fãs que acompanham nossas traduções \o/ e, mais especialmente, para... **

**YORU NO YAMI, CI-CHAN & MADY RICHELLIER!**

**AUTORAS FANTÁSTICAS QUE CONTINUAM POSTANDO SUAS FANFICS, SEM DESISTIR DELAS! YU-HUU! É ISSO AE, MENINAS *_* **

Maiores detalhes? Leiam os comentários ao fim desta fic teaser – e comentem, claro *.*

.

* * *

**FIC TEASER **

**Por: AUTORA SURPRESA**

**Tradução Autorizada. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai . **

* * *

.

**Capítulos: Sequenciais, porém INDETERMINADOS.**

.

— Levante-se.

O cano frio de uma arma pressionou-se, gélido, contra a testa de Heero. Ele olhou lateralmente enquanto sentia uma sensação de _deja vu_ em seu estômago, ao sentir-se ser pego de surpresa.

Trowa Barton olhava-o de cima para baixo, narinas frementes; os olhos verdadeiras piscinas verdes num mar violento por baixo da franja, enquanto esticava a outra mão e sem tirar os olhos de cima de Heero, desligava o chuveiro.

— Eu ouvi! — começou ele, uma fúria estranha permeando suas palavras, enquanto Heero, imóvel, apenas as escutava – não se moveria até ter certeza do que estava ocorrendo ali: — Meu quarto fica do outro lado da parede. Eu ouvi Duo lhe dizer _não_ várias vezes... Eu o ouvi gritar e implorar para você parar! Seu desgraçado! Você o estuprou!

— Seu tempo de resposta é inaceitável se você estivesse tentando libertar Duo de mim. — Heero respondeu indiferente, como se não estivesse ainda ajoelhado em azulejos molhados e nu, com um Duo igualmente nu em seus braços.

O rosto de Trowa se contraiu e os olhos verdes brilharam. Ele não respondeu, mas Heero era um excelente observador. Podia ver que Trowa estava furioso. Era fácil ver que fora _medo_ o que o impedira de anunciar sua presença até que estivesse armado, e certo que Heero estaria incapaz de se defender.

— Ele lhe disse_ não!_ — o moreno mais alto repetiu, exigindo uma explicação, mas já determinado em não aceitá-la, não importando qual lhe fosse oferecida.

Heero sentia-se sem saída: Trowa estava surtado, ameaçando-o com uma arma e, com um Duo adormecido nos braços, não poderia atacá-lo sem acabar machucando Duo, e isso ele não queria de modo algum. _"Quatre."_ pensou. Só o loiro poderia fazer o outro voltar à razão. _"Onde você está, Quatre?"_Tarde demais, lembrou-se que provavelmente o rapaz loiro devia ainda estar desmaiado, conseqüência do ataque do próprio Duo a ele, alguns minutos atrás.

— Ele se entregou a mim, Trowa Barton. — Respondeu, serio e em tom firme. — Ele não lutou contra mim. Ele me disse que estava tudo bem.

— Antes ou depois de desmaiar? — Trowa escarneceu.

Espantado, Heero olhou para baixo. Seu coração apertou-se em súbita preocupação. Duo estava inconsciente.

Em um segundo estava de pé, com Duo em seus braços. Ignorando a arma de Trowa, ordenou:

— Traga mantas e toalhas! — enquanto levava Duo para fora do banheiro e o deitava numa das camas, chamando-o sem parar. Ao endireitar-se para ver se piloto 03 estava levando a cabo suas ordens, viu-se encarando o cano de uma arma apontada diretamente para sua testa mais uma vez.

— Eu venho dando tranqüilizantes a ele todos os dias. — Trowa explicou friamente, por entre aos dentes. — Ele ainda está se _**recuperando**_ das feridas da última missão, mas você não se importou com isso, se importou? _**Você só o arrastou para o chuveiro e o estuprou!**_ – Os olhos verdes fulminavam Heero com um ódio que o japonês nunca conseguira imaginar que o parceiro de batalhas pudesse vir a sentir por alguém antes.

— **EU NÃO O ESTUPREI!** — Heero revidou, seu férreo controle esvaindo-se ao se ver acusado de ter feito semelhante horror com Duo. Trowa realmente acreditava que ele faria uma coisa daquelas? Não podia ser! Continuou, medindo cada palavra: — Pergunte a ele quando estiver consciente!

— Eu não tenho que perguntar nada. — Trowa redargüiu, indicando, com um rápido gesto de cabeça a direção da porta. — Saia. — Ordenou.

Heero gelou. Ele não sairia dali – ninguém o tiraria de perto de Duo. _**Ninguém.**_

— **SAIA,** Heero. — Trowa repetiu, pressionando ainda mais o cano da arma em sua testa. — Saia. E chame Quatre para vir me ajudar. **EU** cuidarei de Duo. — Heero sentiu uma onda de raiva assassina tomar conta de si, e os olhos azul cobalto começaram um duelo contra os verdes de Trowa. — **SAIA.** Eu quero você _**fora **_deste quarto. E se tentar se aproximar de Duo outra vez, eu mato você, Heero Yuy.

Heero forçou-se a estudar Trowa com a eficiência fria de um soldado. Ele se condicionou a aceitar que Trowa _estava certo_ ao querer cuidado de Duo – afinal, o piloto do HeavyArms era o mais qualificado entre eles. E que assim que Duo acordasse, a situação seria resolvida com sua confirmação de que não fora estuprado. Aquilo era lógico. Racional. Controlando-se ferreamente, Heero desconectou todas as emoções que queriam forçá-lo a dominar Trowa e espancá-lo por querer separá-lo de Duo, e então voltar a ficar ao lado dele. Se a situação acabasse por não ocorrer como estava prevendo, haveria tempo para resolver tudo depois.

— Eu vou. — Heero grunhiu, e disparando para fora do quarto, foi acordar Quatre.

.

* * *

No quarto que dividia com Trowa, Quatre estava deitado na cama deles, debaixo das mantas, pálido e acordado, parecendo um atordoado anjo dourado contra os travesseiros brancos.

— O... O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou-se. — Ouvi gritos. T... Trowa não está aqu...

Heero, vestido e já dentro do quarto, deu um passo para perto da cama, conferindo os olhos azuis esverdeados de Quatre para ter certeza de que estavam alertas e se o outro estava plenamente funcional, depois do ataque de Duo.

— Houve um engano. — Começou ele, em sua linguagem direta de sempre: — Trowa interpretou uma informação de forma incorreta.

Aturdido por ver Heero tão próximo de si quando sequer soubera que ele já voltara da missão, Quatre piscou.

— O que... O que você está dizendo?

Heero franziu o cenho.

— _**Ele me acusou de estuprar Duo.**_

Quatre arregalou os olhos de susto. Fitou Heero novamente e então disse:

— Não, você não fez isso! Eu estaria sentindo agora, se tivesse! — Angustiado, começou a levantar-se, um sentido de perigo aumentando a urgência dentro de si. — Trowa... — Suspirou. — Ele nunca reagiria assim, do nada! O que ele viu? O que o fez pensar que você estava machucando Duo, Heero?

A mandíbula de Heero tensionou. Ele não gostava de revelar sua vida pessoal para ninguém. Não podia abafar em sua mente a voz adquirida com seu treinamento de soldado, que considerava aquele tipo de sentimentos uma fraqueza que um inimigo poderia explorar. Ainda assim, Quatre era o único que tinha uma chance de estabilizar Trowa, de trazê-lo de volta à razão, então o piloto do Sandrock precisava ter informações detalhadas sobre a situação.

— Duo e eu fizemos sexo. — Declarou. Houve uma pausa de um segundo e então prosseguiu. — Duo estava disposto, mas mostrou-se nervoso e relutante em alguns momentos. Depois de analisar a situação, concluí que ele _queria_ fazer sexo comigo e que seus protestos eram apenas reflexos condicionados.

Já de pé ao lado da cama, Quatre perguntou cuidadosamente.

— Reflexos... condicionados? Por que você concluiu isso?

— Duo é um piloto de Gundam altamente treinado. — Respondeu Heero. — E muito perigoso quando fica assustado ou amedrontado. Mas ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de me atacar. Ele consentiu expressamente no começo e ao término do ato. — Heero pausou, lutando novamente para dominar o pânico pelo desmaio de Duo e controlar a raiva que sentia por Trowa tê-lo forçado a sair do quarto dos dois. — Trowa disse que **não vai me permitir chegar perto de Duo** até que ele lhe confirme isso.

Quatre se sentou novamente na cama, atordoado com o que ouvira, enquanto esfregava, sem se dar conta, as contusões em seu pescoço.

— Você pode ajudar? — Heero quis saber de pronto. — A situação não será solucionada, de fato, até que Duo acorde, mas um descanso pode ser aconselhável para você, no momento. Chamarei Wufei para me ajudar com Trowa.

Quatre tremeu a cabeça enquanto levantava-se outra vez, devagar.

— Não, eu estou bem! Eu... tentei dizer a Trowa que Duo realmente não estava me machucando, mas Duo me apertava com tanta força, que eu não conseguia falar. Mas estou bem, sem danos.

— Sabendo de seu relacionamento com Trowa... — Heero analisou, confuso: — O fato dele ter deixado você aqui, sozinho e desmaiado para invadir nosso quarto não bate com o comportamento dele.

Quatre assentiu com a cabeça.

— Imagino que não, mas Trowa deve ter percebido, quando me trouxe para cá, que Duo não tinha me ferido. E mesmo que ele tivesse feito isso, Trowa não teria deixado sentimentos pessoais o impedirem de tentar salvar Duo de um homem que supostamente o estivesse... estuprando. — Os claros olhos azuis esverdeados de Quatre voltaram-se para Heero como se pedindo compreensão: — Ele... já sofreu esse horror antes, quando criança e no início da adolescência. A palavra 'estupro' o horroriza.

Quatre pausou a caminho do porta e olhou atrás para Heero.

— Eu posso sentir, daqui, que Trowa está envolto em sentimentos muito fortes... Como você taxaria o estado mental dele, Heero?

— Ele está exibindo sinais de instabilidade. — Foi a resposta que recebeu. — Mas acredito que não tenha alcançado o nível onde não possa ser controlado com a razão.

— É o que eu sinto também. — Concordou Quatre.

— **Eu o matarei** se ele _**se recusar a me entregar Duo**_, ou me deixar **chegar perto dele outra vez,** Quatre. — Heero advertiu de repente, sua figura agora apenas um vulto escuro no quarto, sentado em cima da cama.

Quatre assustou-se, entretanto respondeu-lhe friamente, por sobre os ombros:

— É melhor você preparar a** primeira bala para mim, então. **Porque estarei à frente dele, protengendo-o. **E eu terei que estar morto para deixar isso acontecer.**

— Compreendido. — Heero respondeu da mesma maneira fria, mas Quatre sentia o furioso tumulto das emoções, a paixão, ocultos por trás de suas palavras e que estavam destruindo a máscara do soldado perfeito que o outro estava tentando tão duramente ainda manter.

— Você não precisará chegar a tanto. — Quatre o assegurou, mas Heero só olhou-o fixamente de onde estava. — Confie em mim. Eu posso trazer Trowa de volta.

Foi quando ouviram um tiro e o som de vidros se quebrando.

.

* * *

Heero e Quatre dispararam pelo corredor e deram com Wufei parando frente à porta do primeiro quarto, quando eles chegaram com as próprias armas em punho.

— Por Nataku! — Wufei exclamou. — O que diabos aconteceu aqui, Trowa?

Trowa encontrava-se silenciosamente apoiado de costas em uma parede, a qual ostentava enigmaticamente um buraco de bala próximo à sua cabeça. O piloto de L3 piscou, como se em um estado de choque, e então simplesmente disse.

— Ele se foi.

Heero olhou para a cama e viu que estava vazia. Seus olhos varreram rapidamente pelo quarto.

A janela estava aberta, com vidros quebrados – os quartos ficavam no segundo andar naquele esconderijo, mas ele sabia que Duo não teria hesitado em pular, estando em pânico.

Depois de correr até a janela e olhar para o chão lá em baixo, para assegurar-se que Duo não tinha caído em direção à própria morte, Heero voltou-se para Trowa.

— Explique-se!** AGORA!** — Exigiu.

— Duo recuperou a consciência. — Trowa esclareceu. — Mas ele não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Ele começou a chamar por você, queria você aqui. Eu não consegui aceitar isso... Ele chamar por _**você?**_ Querer você por perto? Depois do que você tinha lhe feito? Então eu lhe contei o que você f...

Como um tornado em fúria, Heero agarrou Trowa pela frente do suéter e o puxou para si, a voz baixa e carregada de uma raiva fria antes mesmo que Quatre pudesse impedir.

— Você disse a Duo que eu o estuprei?

— Claro que contei! É a verdade! — Trowa gritou de volta para o japonês, saindo do estado de choque e tentando livrar-se dele.

— **DESGRAÇADO!** – Heero gritou, empurrando Trowa com todo ódio e força, na parede, enforcando-o.

— **PAREM! **— Foi o pedido angustiado de Quatre.

Wufei chocou-se.

— Estupro? Do que ele está falando, Yuy?

— Heero, Duo está apavorado! — Quatre gritou, de repente, olhando para o piloto japonês, quase desmaiando com a força dos sentimentos que o envolviam dentro do quarto, numa ciranda louca. — Você precisa encontrá-lo!

— **NÃO!** — Trowa gritou e lutou novamente contra Heero com uma força descomunal: — **NÃO!** Ele _**NÃO!**_ Ele é a **última pessoa** que deveria ir!

Wufei olhava para a luta dos dois pilotos se digladiando à sua frente. Sabia que Heero fazia de tudo para ser suave com Duo. Não conseguia acreditar que ele mudasse bruscamente de comportamento e estuprasse o amante. Não fazia sentido. Heero era duro e frio, mas conhecia honra e lealdade. Por outro lado, Trowa sempre fora quieto e calmo. Wufei jamais imaginaria o piloto do Heavyarms explodindo em fúria daquela maneira.

Os dois iam se matar, ali!

— Quatre! — urgiu, à procura de orientação para agir: — Me diga o que fazer!

— Heero não estuprou Duo! — Quatre respondeu sem hesitação. — _**Trowa está errado! **_

— **EU O OUVI,** Quatre! — Trowa exclamou, soando à beira de lágrimas. — Ele estava _**IMPLORANDO! **_Ele parecia... parecia... uma criança desesperada... **E ESTE FILHO DA PUTA NÃO O ESCUTOU E O ESTUPROU!**

O punho de Heero voou em direção à face de Trowa – mas foi contido por Wufei.

— **NÃO, YUY! **

— Trowa... — Quatre disse suavemente, tentando uma mais vez fazer uma conexão com o namorado. Estendendo uma mão, conseguiu tocá-lo no peito. — **Confie em mim**. _**Eu sei. **_

Desamparado, Trowa o encarou, não querendo acreditar, tão seguro do que tinha ocorrido. Heero tirou proveito daquele momento de distração. Libertando-se do agarre de Wufei, seu punho voou e atingiu Trowa em cheio, jogando-o longe.

Mas antes que Trowa caísse no chão, que Quatre pudesse soltar um grito de choque, e mesmo que WuFei pudesse mover-se para pará-lo, Heero correu em direção à janela. Agarrando-se ao peitoril, tomou impulso e se jogou através dela, conseguindo segurar-se à videira que cobria as paredes externas do esconderijo.

— **YUY!**

Heero ouviu grito de acima enquanto ele caia pesadamente sobre o chão e começava a correr. Um tornozelo pulsou. Havia caído de mau jeito. Desligando-se da dor, ele começou a correr o mais rápido que conseguia para o lugar onde Duo fora, com certeza: o esconderijo dos Gundams – atrás de Deathscythe.

Uma vez chegando lá, xingou em voz alta, e então mudou de direção e correu para a garagem dos veículos automotores – o hangar do Deathsythe estava vazio, assim como faltava um dos reboques de transporte dos Gundans. Mesmo em meio à frustração e a agonia da preocupação, Heero não pôde deixar de admirar ainda mais o outro rapaz. Apesar de completamente apavorado, ele ainda estava executando um plano de fuga. Não estava claro para Heero, porém, o quão seguro era este plano – até ele tentar ligar um dos jipes e descobrir que toda a instalação elétrica do veículo havia sido arrancada.

— **MALDIÇÃO!**

Disparando de volta para o hangar, Heero pegou o cabo de aço do Wing e içou-se até a cabine do robô. Finalmente dentro de seu Gundam, ele agarrou uma bolsa contendo equipamentos de emergência que sempre mantinha preparada e outra, com um laptop extra. Jogando ambas por sobre o ombro e segurando-se outra vez no cabo de aço novamente, desceu.

Se Duo estivesse fugindo sozinho, sem o Deathscythe, Heero não o seguiria: ficaria esperando o outro rapaz acalmar-se, lembrar-se do que na verdade que tinha acontecido entre ambos e voltar, por suas próprias pernas, ao esconderijo. Mas _**Duo fugindo com o Deathscythe a tiracolo**_, porém, era algo drasticamente diferente: um Duo amedrontado, desequilibrado, com um Gundam como uma arma, não podia ser tolerado. Vidas inocentes poderiam ser colocadas em risco, ou mesmo a Oz poderia conseguir capturar Duo e seu Gundam. Heero não podia se arriscar de qualquer uma daquelas hipóteses acontecerem.

Enquanto Heero dirigia-se para a rodovia, devorando quilômetros após quilômetros, seguindo as marcas das rodas que o outro veículo fizera no caminho de barro e pedregulhos antes de atingir o pavimento negro da auto estrada, começou a chover.

.

* * *

— Bem, pelo menos não morreu na queda. — Wufei ironizou enquanto observava a figura de Heero distanciando-se pelo terreno lá embaixo. Ele voltou-se e deu aos outros dois pilotos um olhar amargo. — É nestas horas que eu gostaria de ter continuado sozinho. Estes relacionamentos entre vocês estão desviando suas habilidades para lutar nesta guerra.

Quatre revoltou-se ao ouvir isto.

— Nós somos humanos, Chang e até mesmo os pilotos Gundam precisam de companhia.

— _Alívio sexual é uma coisa._ — Wufei rosnou em desgosto. — Somos homens e **_precisamos_** disto. Mas estes motins emocionais são inaceitáveis! Eles os tornam fracos! Em vez de batalhar contra a OZ pelas Colônias, Heero está lá fora, atrás do piloto do Deathscythe, que enlouqueceu de vez; Trowa está no limite de um surto, e eu tenho certeza que você, Quatre, vai passar horas com ele para acalmá-lo. Como poderemos ganhar uma guerra deste jeito? Como algum de vocês estará apto para assumir uma missão assim?

— E o que você sugere? Hã? — Quatre estava agora verdadeiramente bravo, os olhos aquamarines brilhando de fúria por baixo das mechas de cabelo loiro.

Wufei fitou-o, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

— Imaginei. — continuou Quatre. — _É fácil falar, Chang; outra coisa é fazer._ Nós temos corações. Temos sentimentos. _São **eles**_ que nos fazem lutar e querer morrer por esta guerra. Não deprecie nossos sentimentos ou finja que podemos viver sem eles. Você sabe que isto não é verdade.

— Eu? — o piloto chinês revidou, sarcástico: — Eu luto e morro pela honra e pela justiça.

— E honra e justiça são o quê? — a voz de Quatre suavizou, demostrando pena por Wufei. Agüentara bem o golpe, de qualquer maneira. Ele era um piloto de Gundam e, por baixo da aparecia infantil, era feito de aço.

— Fomos escolhidos por causa de nossos talentos, coragem e compromisso com a causa, mas cada um de nós luta por razões diferentes. Pelo o que me lembro, _a justiça_, para você, começou com **a necessidade de vingar a morte** de sua esposa; um motim emocional idêntico ao que você nos acusa, agora. Mas ainda assim você funcionou. Você completou missões. Você se tornou um piloto soberbo. Eu não vejo em que suas emoções o tornaram um fraco.

Wufei o fuzilou com o olhar negro e sua respiração ficou ainda mais rápida, mas ele não conseguiu encontrar um argumento para revidar as palavras de Quatre. O herdeiro da fortuna dos Winner havia sido treinado desde o berço para brandir palavras com diplomacia e precisão fatal – ou mesmo cruel. Wufei não tinha chance contra ele e ambos sabiam disto.

— Ao contrário do que você pensa... — o outro piloto continuou enquanto fazia menção de seguir Trowa, que saíra do quarto: — Nós precisamos uns dos outros. Somos não apenas um time ou uma equipe; somos uma _família_, Wufei. Você também é parte dela, por mais que lute contra e queira negar. Apesar de todos os problemas, como todas as famílias, nós ainda conseguimos viver e trabalhar juntos. Iremos completar nossas missões. Vamos ganhar esta guerra. Mas não negue a nossa família uma vida, enquanto ainda podemos viver. Não nos negue um pouco de amor. Nós iremos lutar de forma ainda mais feroz por causa dele.

Enquanto saía do quarto de Heero e Duo em direção ao seu, em busca de Trowa, Quatre ainda conseguiu ouvir o sussurro de Wufei:

— _Família?_

Mas não ouviu desprezo na palavra. Ao contrário, distinguiu surpresa e talvez um tom de esperança. Ele sabia que Wufei era sozinho. Sabia que o adolescente chinês invejava o amor que acabara despertando entre eles. De propósito, o loiro mostrara a Wufei que ele poderia fazer parte daquele sentimento, mas só se ele se permitisse isto e os aceitasse como eram. O piloto do Shenlong precisava deixar de ser um solitário.

Após certificar-se que Trowa estava no quarto de ambos, desceu escada abaixo até a cozinha e compôs uma bandeja com algumas das comidas favoritas do moreno: chocolate quente e biscoitos de gengibre. Imergindo parcialmente os biscoitos dentro de um recipiente com mel, Quatre os dispôs cuidadosamente em um prato, e então levou a bandeja escada acima, sabendo que iria precisar bem mais do que doces e uma bebida quente para acalmar o amante. Mas era um começo, a primeira tentativa para derrubar a parede de memórias sombrias para trás da qual Trowa havia sido dragado.

.

* * *

Trowa encontrava-se rigidamente sentado em uma cadeira em vez da cama. Braços abraçando o tórax, o queixo pendendo para baixo, olhos verdes perdidos e encarando fixamente o chão. Não deu mostras de reconhecer a presença de Quatre no quarto, mesmo quando o adolescente árabe depositou a bandeja na mesinha ao seu lado.

— Duo disse 'não', Quatre. — Trowa deixou escapar, determinado, ainda olhando para baixo, agarrando-se ao que sabia.

Quatre ajoelhou-se no chão aos pés de Trowa. Ele não ousou tocar o piloto do Heavyarms. O outro adolescente estava muito sensível, no limite. Quatre esforçou-se a permaneceu com uma postura relaxada e acessível, o rosto bonito erguido para cima, voltado para o amante, os olhos azuis esverdeados brilhando com compreensão.

— Na nossa primeira vez... — Quatre disse suavemente, imergindo nas lembranças. — Você teve medo quando eu me ofereci a você. Você me disse 'Fique deitado. Não se mova'. Mas mesmo com medo, você foi suave, apaixonado e valente. Você tornou minha primeira vez em algo que sempre será meu maior tesouro, amor.

— Foi belo e maravilhoso, como seu coração. — Trowa respondeu firmemente, tentando não cair em seu feitiço.

Quatre sorriu, mas foi um sorriso triste.

— Juntos, aquela noite, nós curamos uma chaga aberta, cancerosa. Até então, você vinha sangrando lentamente, até a morte. Eu sentia a dor. Eu sentia a raiva. Eu sentia sua necessidade de saber que sexo era diferente de algo vil e cruel. Meu coração me dizia todo seu sofrimento. Eu lhe dei minha virgindade inocente; um presente para o homem que eu amava e você não abusou dela.

Trowa corou.

— Senti como se... fosse minha primeira vez também. — ele respondeu, deixando-se envolver naquelas lembranças, afastando-se para longe das memórias sombrias que arrastavam-no para o inferno. — Tudo foi... luz e calor. Suave e maravilhoso. Você era perfeito, descansando em minhas mãos, um anjo tão frágil como vidro, confiando em mim. Eu... eu tinha medo de te quebrar, de machucar você – como os mercenários tinham me ferido. Eu tinha tanto medo de perder o controle, e de acabar – acabar usando você como... Eu quase fugi, em pânico de fazer você ficar do mesmo jeito que eu fiquei: quebrado na mente e corpo, coberto com a sujeira deles, desejando que eles nunca voltassem, mas sabendo que eles voltariam e que eu teria suportar tudo aquilo outra vez... Eu não queria ver você com medo de mim como eu tinha medo deles, com medo de sexo, odiando sexo e tendo pesadelos como eu.

Quatre sentiu que encontrara sua deixa, e suavemente, adentrou um pouco mais, utilizando as palavras com cuidado, expondo a antiga chaga e fazendo Trowa olhar para dentro de si.

— Você nunca me contou nada disso. — confessou, o tom de voz baixo. — Você parecia sério, confiante, mas por dentro... Por dentro você queria me rejeitar, dizer _não_, não era? Você queria fugir, não se arriscar a me fazer algo ruim, que me marcaria como tinha marcado você?

Pálido e sem palavras, Trowa assentiu. Quatre ousou e pôs uma mão esguia em seu joelho direito, aplicando de leve uma pequena pressão, de forma que o adolescente mais velho olhou direto em seus olhos, afinal.

Quatre escolheu suas palavras dele com muito cuidado. Era uma linha muito fina a que ele teria que andar agora.

— Duo e Heero amam um ao outro, Trowa. Heero vem tentando, paciente e cuidadoso, ganhar a confiança de Duo. Você sabe disso. Você sabe sobre os problemas de Duo. O simples ato de tocá-lo é um convite para a violência. Querer fazer amor com uma pessoa assim, bem, eu admiro a coragem de Heero e o compromisso dele. Pensar que ele jogaria tudo para o alto e atacaria Duo à força não é lógico, Trowa... E não é o que meu coração está me dizendo.

— Eu o ouvi. — Trowa rebateu, obstinadamente.

Quatre respondeu:

— Você ouviu parte de uma conversação, amor; uma parte apenas, de um ato maior de amor entre Heero e Duo. Você não ouviu Duo se entregando a Heero, apesar dos medos e recordações. Você não pôde ver as carícias gentis de Heero e a confiança física. Você não pôde experimentar a resistência automática de Duo e você não estava lá para ver que ele confiou plenamente em Heero no fim, e consentiu. Eles tiveram uma epifania, Trowa, um momento de revelação, um momento de verdadeiro amor e compreensão, idêntico ao que nós tivemos.

Quatre pôs a outra mão dele no joelho esquerdo de Trowa, apoiando o corpo no dele próximo o suficiente para tocar as pernas do moreno com o calor de seu corpo.

— Você realmente o ouviu dizer 'não', Trowa. Mas se tivesse sido qualquer outra pessoa, ou fosse outra a situação, eu estaria logo um passo atrás de você, para impedir o que eu também teria considerado um estupro. Mas não era uma situação qualquer, Trowa. Duo tem todos os seus medos numa escala dez vezes maior. Ele _sempre_ será relutante. Ele vai _sempre_ vai pensar ou dizer, inicialmente, que não, o corpo dele estará sempre com medo de ser ferido novamente. _**Você curou-se em meus braços.**_ Meu coração me diz que Duo pode _**nunca **_conseguir se curar. Heero só pode dar o seu melhor, mostrar a Duo amor e paciência e sim, às vezes passar por cima das negativas dele, de forma que os dois possam experimentar a mesma alegria que nós sentimos toda vez que estamos nos braços um do outro.

— É difícil de... aceitar. — Trowa murmurou e ergueu as mãos, esfregando os olhos, exausto por tantas emoções e ansiedade. — Se eu... aceitar o que você está dizendo, então... então vou ter que aceitar que contei a Duo uma mentira, uma mentira que o fez fugir para Deus sabe onde. E se... acontecer alguma coisa com ele? Oh, meu Deus, Quatre... — a voz do jovem moreno quebrou-se num soluço, proveniente de outra dor: — E se eu ferrei a mente dele ainda mais do que ela já é? — perguntou, angustiado.

— Shhhh... Você reagiu corretamente, amor. — Quatre o assegurou, sentindo o pânico ascendente e a onda de culpa no corpo tenso de Trowa. — Ninguém pode lhe culpar por ter tentado proteger Duo. Heero estava bravo, mas não é tolo.

Trowa assentiu, esperançoso. Estendendo um braço para baixo, tocou uma das mãos de Quatre e acariciou-a, suavemente. Devagar, a trouxe aos lábios e beijou-a com amor e reverência. Os olhos de Quatre encheram-se de lágrimas; lentamente, foi deitando de costas no chão, puxando Trowa cuidadosamente da cadeira, trazendo-o para baixo consigo.

— Venha, amor. — Quatre mal respirava. — Deixe que eu seja a luz dentro de sua escuridão. Deixe-me expurgá-la de sua alma. Deixe que eu cure esta dor.

Trowa envolveu o namorado nos braços, beijando Quatre numa simetria perfeita, desfrutando o cheiro intoxicante de sua pele suave. _Não mereço isto, _pensava,_ acabei de fazer uma coisa terrível com Duo e Heero._ Sentia a necessidade de um castigo.

— Reconcilie-se com eles depois, quando os dois voltarem. — Quatre sussurrou, como se estivesse lendo a mente de Trowa. Em uma voz rouca de paixão, implorou: — Torne-se um comigo, Trowa. Agora. Faça como nossa primeira vez. Faça o tempo parar. Faça meu coração esquentar. Faça meu corpo cantar!

Trowa fez amor com Quatre, de forma suave, apaixonada. _Ele me conhece, _pensou_, de corpo e alma. Ele sabe acalmar minhas dúvidas e afugentar meus medos. Ele merece todo meu amor, felicidade, qualquer coisa que desejar. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ele, lhe daria qualquer coisa que me pedisse. _

Enquanto Quatre contorcia-se de prazer em seus braços, Trowa começou a unir seus corpos em uma doce harmonia.

.

* * *

Continua o/

Ou seria melhor dizer... Começa? ^~

.

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: FIC TEASER (Autora Surpresa – Caps. Indeterminados já postados)**

* * *

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as novas postagens e suas atualizações \o/**

**Traduções:**

**The Lingerlonger (Dyna Dee - cap. único já postado)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as novas postagens e leia suas atualizações \o/**

**Traduções:**

**The Boot Camp (Snowdragonct – Cap. 29 já postado)**

**Resolutions (Snowdragonct - Cap. único já postado)**

**.**

**Acesse também o perfil da Mady Richellier , acompanhe e leia suas novas atualizações \o/**

**Vínculos (Casais: 1x2, 3x4 – Cap. 13 já postado)**

**.**

**Acesse também o perfil da Ci-chan , acompanhe e leia suas novas atualizações \o/**

**Ficlets & Variações (Casais: variados – Cap. 05 já postado)**

**.**

**Acesse também o perfil da Yoru no Yami , acompanhe e leia suas novas atualizações \o/**

**Lábios de Sangue (Casais: 1x2, 3x4 e outros – Cap. 22 já postado)**

**.**

E comentem nas fics, claro ^~


End file.
